


Жара плавит мозги

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Summer Heat, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: Стиву и Баки очень-очень жарко и лениво.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Жара плавит мозги

Стив. Баки. Их гостиная. Пол. Опираясь спинами о диван, они сидят рядом, но не касаются друг друга, воздух вокруг будто течёт обжигающими плотными волнами. Окна закрыты, потому что иначе с улицы просочится ещё более обжигающее пекло – снаружи ни единого намёка даже на лёгкий ветерок. Даже выглянуть страшно – возможно, там всё уже расплавилось.

Жалюзи опущены, но снизу пропускают раздражающую полоску света, норовящую коснуться ступней, стоит изменить положение ног. Нужно стараться шевелиться ещё меньше. Баки уверен, будь они со Стивом котами, любящими солнечные пятна и обычно желающими занять их максимальную площадь на любой поверхности, сейчас они ни за что не стали бы этого делать, не-е-ет-нет-нет.

Из одежды на них только трусы: «Бак, иначе потный зад прилипнет к стулу, когда будем обедать», – настаивал Стив. Будет ли ещё этот обед? Пока как-то не хочется. Ну и прилипли бы, и к полу однозначно приклеились бы сейчас, но вряд ли от этого может стать хуже. А вдруг трусы всё же мешают большему охлаждению? Не будь так лениво и опасно двигаться, Баки бы занялся очень важным экспериментом. 

Мысли не желают переключаться на что-то отвлекающее, он думает о том, что когда холодно, хочется в тепло, когда жарко – хочется прохлады. Когда ТАК жарко – Господи, какой же ад, лава выходит из недр земли – мечтаешь о глыбе льда, чтобы обнять, о холодильнике, в который можно залезть. Каким бы ни был твой прошлый опыт и негативные эмоции, связанные со всем, что относится к заморозке.

Холодный душ уже не помогал, и с утра их хватило лишь на то, чтобы доползти до ближайшего маркета и практически опустошить там камеры с мороженым. Следующие покупатели спасибо им не скажут, но продавцы, несомненно, любят это время года наравне с Рождеством и Днём святого Валентина. Нужно было купить кондиционер, или вентилятор на худой конец. Ещё неделю назад. При следующем переезде Баки будет помнить об этом. Занесёт в список первостепенной важности. 

А сейчас он в очередной раз проводит языком по фруктовому льду на палочке, и прохладно становится только во рту, а пот продолжает стекать по лицу и всему телу. Хочется… хочется… он измученно жмурится и медленно проводит последним кусочком льда по щеке, позволяя ему полностью растаять на коже.

– Фу, Бак, липко же теперь!

Даже если ожидаемого эффекта ровно ноль, то выражение на физиономии Стива однозначно стоит испачканного лица. Он предугадал намерение Баки, следя за ним краем глаза, и начал морщиться заранее. Баки сдерживает порыв рассмеяться, чтобы не вспотеть ещё больше, и серьёзно отвечает:

– Но это же мороженое, а не гадость какая. Сладко, можешь облизать.

– Солёно. – Логика Стива, очевидно, ещё не поджарилась. Брови Баки трагически приподнимаются:

– Солёным меня не любишь?

– Всяким люблю, – твёрдо заявляет Стив и с привычной своей жертвенностью тут же двигается. Сумасшедший. Упирается ладонью в пол, приподнимаясь и нависнув над Баки, высовывает язык и широко лижет сладко-солёный след. Отодвигаясь назад, снова морщится:

– Всё-таки гадость.

– А у тебя язык горячий, – Баки тяжко вздыхает, взгляд у него на мгновенье становится рассерженным и сразу невероятно страдальческим: – Не могу порадоваться твоим облизываниям – это точно конец света. 

– М. Горячим меня не любишь? – возвращает Стив, пытаясь изобразить обиженный прищур, но уголки губ так и норовят приподняться. Баки не может не улыбнуться в ответ и тоже повторяет:

– Всяким люблю.

Они молчат, продолжая просто улыбаться друг другу, потом глаза Стива медленно расширяются, Баки на всякий случай тоже делает такое лицо, ещё не решив, нужно ли пугаться. Если стена за его спиной горит, он не станет оборачиваться, уже ничего не поделаешь, а последние свои мгновения он предпочтёт глядеть на Стива. Но тот на выдохе выдаёт ошеломляющее и оптимистичное:

– А ведь в морозилке есть обычный лёд. На дверце.

– Ох, Боже, своевременно вспоминающим особо сильно тебя люблю! И приносящим лёд. Пожалуйста. – Уже предвкушая прохладу на коже, Баки будто чувствует прилив сил, тянется к подлокотнику, сгребая горку палочек от мороженого, вкладывает в ладони поднимающегося Стива. Ещё одна сладость – и у них все места бы слиплись, но, слава морозилке, можно больше их не есть.

– Всё ради любви. Уже ползу.

– Мой рыцарь! Награда будет ждать тебя. Когда похолодает.

Уже с кухни слышится негодующее бурчание: «Чёрт, можно же было на ночь поставить несколько контейнеров с водой». Действительно. Сейчас Стив принесёт что есть, нужно будет побольше льда положить на голову, охладить плавящийся мозг, вдруг ещё хорошие идеи придут. Так просто жаре они не сдадутся, может быть, даже получат удовольствие от борьбы.


End file.
